


Whatever Happens

by KippieHValentine



Category: Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: I don't know why I wrote this, I just really like this ship, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, they're adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 19:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21980560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KippieHValentine/pseuds/KippieHValentine
Summary: David was just trying to get over everything that had happened when a blast from the past decides to walk back through his door.(Please don't judge me too harshly, I just really like this ship. I've never posted smut publicly so this is a first for me. Also this isn't beta'd)
Relationships: David/Michael Emerson (Lost Boys)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 108





	Whatever Happens

David absently lay a hand on his chest, feeling for the spot where he’d been impaled… only to find that he could no longer remember where it had been. While it had taken longer than most wounds to heal it had still disappeared entirely as if it had never existed at all. He sighed, focusing his eyes on the ceiling. It was too quiet in the hotel now… He was used to hearing the others as they bustled around or talked to one another. As much as he hated to admit it… he missed them. He used to be so annoyed by his brothers… He would yell at them, tell them to shut up. He regretted that now. Now, he just wished he could hear their stupid voices again. The building creaked around him and he tried to imagine that the sound was of footsteps. The vision didn’t last long, shattered by the looming silence and the gust of wind that stirred his hair. “Hell...” He sighed. He was almost convinced that’s where he was. He wanted to laugh at the idea. Religion wasn’t something that he really believed in. But, he could see how hell might appear like this. Silent, empty… lonely. He needed to stop dwelling on the past. It was time to get back out there. Maybe he could start a new life… a new family. But what good would it do? He closed his eyes and let himself sink further into the old mattress. In his mind’s eye he could still see the expression Michael wore when he drove him into that horn… impaling him and leaving him there to die. Was it wrong of him to wish he had died then? Seeing that expression… the sheer anger and hatred… It almost hurt more than the horn in his chest. As if on cue his chest burned and ached all over again. He sighed, pushing himself from the mattress and taking to pacing the familiar room. Even in the dark he could see everything perfectly. Throughout the building he could hear a low rumbling… slowly drawing closer. Closer and closer until it was just outside the building. With an agility that only came with his inhuman body, he hid in the shadows and waited. 

Silence engulfed the room and he listened for sounds of an intruder. Who would even bother coming out here? And for what reason? If some teenage punk had brought his girlfriend here for a quick slam he was going to make a decent meal of them both. A single pair of footsteps entered the room… quiet and tentative. Someone was trying to be cautious. That smell… it was familiar to him. But why? He edged along the darkness, eyes finally locking onto the form of the human. Michael… It had been so long since he’d seen him, yet he had barely changed. A smile crept onto David’s lips as he watched the human sneak along, trying his best not to make any noise. How foolish… If he was here because he knew David was still alive, then of course he would know that he would be sensed regardless of how quiet he tried to be. Unless, of course, that wasn’t the reason he was here. Michael seemed lost in his own world, wandering the room with deliberate steps as if he remembered exactly where everything was. David kept close to the wall and far from Michael’s line of sight. The human couldn’t see in the dark, after all… Not now that Max’s blood was out of his veins. It was clear that the human was unaware of his presence entirely… He watched as Michael finally came to a stop at the old couch, taking a seat and leaning back as if he owned the damn place. Annoyance flitted through David’s body but he bit his tongue and kept himself under control. If he showed himself now the human would bolt and he’d likely never see him again. Why did he even want to see him again was the real question. He closed his eyes for a moment. While he didn’t know the answer to that question, he did know that there was a part of him that wanted to greet the man as if they had never lost touch to begin with. Michael let out an audible sigh and let his head fall back onto the backrest. Taking the opportunity David crept to him, as silent as a mouse, until he could put a hand over the man’s eyes. The human froze almost immediately, fear permeating the air. “Guess who.” David smiled. Michael seemed at a loss for words, his mouth opening and closing multiple times before he finally managed to get the name out. His voice was quiet and small, nearly a whisper.

“D-David.” 

“Hello, Michael.” He withdrew his hand and offered the human a small chuckle. “Long time no see.”

“How are you still alive…?” The human looked afraid… Afraid of him… He didn’t blame him. Anyone else would be angry enough to kill him. After all, he had almost died because of him.

“You can’t kill a vampire without a wooden stake.” He laughed. “Joking. No, the truth is… you missed my heart. Good thing, too… I rather like being alive.” He eyed the way the man winced when he neared him. “Relax, I’m not going to hurt you.” David smiled, the expression looking all too innocent given the circumstances. Michael looked at him skeptically, his lips pursed into a thin line. It almost brought a laugh from the vampire but it was quickly swallowed back down. “You know I can’t make a move right now, Michael. I’m weak thanks to you… Or maybe you’ve forgotten that you impaled me on a horn.” The words left a bad taste in his mouth and he scrunched his nose as he eyed the human. 

“I haven’t.” Michael stated gruffly, sneering at him.

“Of course you haven’t.” David let a smile return to his lips as he paced around the old couch. Once… twice... “Why are you here, Michael?” He asked, moving one gloved hand out to trace the top of the furniture as he made a third round. He paused. “...Feeling guilty?” He chuckled. 

“No.” The human’s voice sounds defensive. He’d struck a nerve. 

“Oh?” He rounded once more, this time stopping in front of Michael. “Hm… What is it then?”

“I don’t...”

“Know?” David finished for him. “Want to know what I think?”

“Not really.”

“Instinct.” A momentary silence came over the room as David lowered himself to sit on the edge of the table. “You may not have Max’s blood running through your veins anymore, but you’re still drawn to us.” He frowned, closing his eyes. He had to remember he was the only one left now. His brothers were gone and he had nothing left. “No...To me, I suppose.”

“You’re wrong.” Michael shot up, finally meeting his gaze for the first time that night. “You’re… wrong.” He looked agitated but confused. Something flitted through his eyes but David wasn’t entirely sure what it was. Curious, he pushed the idea.

“You’re drawn to your only remaining brother.” He lifted a foot, pressing it against the couch between Michael’s legs and leaned against his knee. “You remember how it feels, Michael… You remember what it’s like to be like me.” The human leaned back, trying to put distance between them. David closed in further, knee to his chest now. “Don’t you remember how it felt to want to hunt? To want to drink blood?” 

“No.”

“Come on, Michael… Don’t lie to yourself.” He sighed and let his foot fall to the floor. The closer he got the further Michael tried to lean away… It was almost painful. For a time they had been close… hadn’t they? At least he had felt they were. “You can lie to me, but what good does it do to lie to yourself?”

“Stop it.” There was that agitation again. “I’m not lying to myself.”

“Michael...”

“Shut up.” He made a move as if to stand and David frowned.

“Leaving so soon?”

“I just came to enjoy some peace and quiet. I thought it’d be empty. Didn’t know a rat was still scurrying about.”

“Is that any way to talk to an old friend?” David scoffed.

“I wouldn’t call us friends.” Michael hissed. “You tried to make me a killer… just like you.”

“You’re right… I did. But I was only doing what I was told to do.” 

“You’re a monster, David. You all were...” Michael trailed off, looking down as he curled his fingers into a fist. “You all were...” He repeated, quieter this time.

“You miss them… don’t you?” David accused. 

“I don’t miss shit.” 

“They were your brothers, Michael… Just as much as they were mine. Killers or not, we took you in when you felt like you were on your own. We made you one of us and in our own way we cared about you. At least until you started killing us.” 

“I had to.”

“Why? Because of your mom? Because of Sam? Or... let me guess… Star?” He rolled his eyes. “Where is she now, by the way?”

“She left.”

“Is that so?” David smiled despite himself. “Knew she wouldn’t stick around long once she was human again… Not known for being the serious relationship type, that one. You can’t tie down someone that doesn’t want to be.” 

“Don’t talk about her like that.”

“I’m not insulting her, Michael… I’m just saying that it’s not a surprise that she wanted to leave. She take the kid with her?”

“Of course.”

“Of course.” David repeated. “You can leave if you want.” He stated, finally stepping aside and turning toward the windows. “I don’t want to fight you again. After all, you almost killed me last time.” He smiled ruefully and took a few steps away. There was silence for more than a few moments and David began to think the human really had left… But he hadn’t heard him do so. Finally Michael spoke again.

“The others… really are dead, aren’t they?”

“Of course they are, Michael. Do you really think they could’ve survived what you did to them?” He closed his eyes, trying not to remember their pain… He had almost felt it when they’d died. He didn’t want to think about it. 

“I didn’t think you could survive being impaled, but here you are.”

“I already told you, it missed my heart.”

“I wish it hadn’t.” Michael sounded almost sad but the words sent a shock wave of anger through David and he whipped around. In a matter of seconds he was in front of the human, his fists in his shirt. 

“You think I like being alone, Michael? You think I like living here with the ghosts of my family? I may not be ‘alive’ but I still have feelings. I still hurt. I still love.” He tightened his hold on the man’s shirt and tossed him around, slamming him into the wall. Their eyes locked and David could see the mixture of fear and panic in his eyes. Fight or flight was kicking in in the human’s body but he couldn’t move even if he wanted to. “You think I want to be the only one left alive? I wish you had killed me that day, Michael. I wish those antlers had pierced my heart and taken my life from me. Instead I’m stuck sitting here day after day… hiding from the world, barely surviving, wondering if there’s any point in starting over just to watch them all be ripped from me again.” His fangs bared as he glared at the human in his grasp. “You’re god damn lucky… Lucky that I can’t bring myself to kill you even if I have every reason to.” 

“Why…?” The words were spoken as if he cared...but David knew full well that he didn’t. 

“It doesn’t matter why.” He hissed, letting go of the man and watching him sink to the floor. David was still between him and the way out. “You stole everything from me...”

“I would do it again.” Michael admitted. “I would do it as many times as I had to.” The human was silenced by a punch that connected with his lip. The smell of blood filled the air… a mistake David hadn’t anticipated making. He wanted to back away but couldn’t bring himself to. His eyes locked on the crimson trickle and the way Michael’s lips pulled into a mocking smile. It did nothing to soothe David’s anger and he lashed out at him again, connecting with his lips again. The split grew a little more and Michael leaned forward to spit a glob of blood and saliva onto the floor. David lunged, lifting him by his shirt once again and meeting his gaze.

“How dare you. How dare you come here again after everything you’ve done.” He fought the smell of blood and his instincts to taste it.

“It’s not like I knew you’d still be here.”

“Even then… Even then how could you come back here… To the place we all called home. Their memories still walk here...” He growled, leaning closer to the man’s face. A second mistake. The smell of blood was strong now… nearly intoxicating. He could do nothing to stop himself… He surged forward, claiming Michael’s lips and tasting his life essence at last. The flavor set his taste buds alight and he fought back a groan. He was hungry… so incredibly hungry… His human was frozen, likely from shock and fear. David knew he couldn’t move… Knew he couldn’t fight. He sucked the man’s lip between his own and let what little blood he could get from the cut seep into his mouth. It wasn’t enough… When he pulled away his eyes met Michael’s. Those beautiful blue eyes are locked onto his… Swimming with fear but what appears to be slight interest as well. 

“What the hell…?” He asks, but it’s more of a whisper than anything else. David can only stare back at him. He doesn’t know what to say or how to answer. “David, what the hell?” Michael repeats, as if that will somehow force the vampire to answer. Instead the blond takes claim of his lips again, tasting what remains of the blood and the overall flavor of Michael’s lips. They’re almost… sweet in a sense. He lets go of the human, allowing him the freedom to fight if he wants to because in all honesty David isn’t even sure what he’s doing at this point. He isn’t sure he even wants to think about it. He feels Michael’s hands grip his shoulders and give a slight push. He pulls away at that, looking the human over. “I’m leaving...” Michael insists, but he doesn’t move from where he’s standing… He doesn’t let go of David’s shoulders.

“You should.” David admits. “You should go and never come back...” But he doesn’t move either. After what feels like an eternity Michael is the one to finally close the gap again, pressing his lips to David’s quickly. He isn’t sure this is what either of them truly want… but for the time it feels right and it feels comfortable. He reached a hand up to trace the human’s cheek, trailing his fingers down to where his pulse hammers away in his neck. David’s hunger flares again and it’s all he can do to fight it until Michael’s hand trails down his chest. He focuses on the touch and everything else falls away, forgotten and ignored. He feels the human nip at his bottom lip and slowly parts his own to let him inside. The man’s tongue entered his mouth to explore and he met it with his own. Michael pulled away a few seconds later to take in a breath, his eyes scanning David’s face. What were they doing? Why were they doing this? David lowered his head, wondering if he should just turn away… Just let the man leave. Why did that thought hurt almost as badly as being here alone? He let his hand move to Michael’s chest, feeling the way his heart skipped a beat. “Michael...”

“David?”

“I’m sorry...” He finally managed. “Go.” He stepped back, his hand barely inches away from the man in front of him. “Go before something happens that we can’t take back.” But Michael made no attempt at moving. “I’m serious, Michael...” 

“I’m sorry, David.” The human finally stated. “I’m sorry that I hurt you.”

“Don’t.”

“I’m sorry.” He reached forward to press his hands to the vampire’s cheeks. “I am.”

“You don’t have to lie to me.”

“I’m not.”

“You are.” David sighed, placing his hands over Michael’s. “You should go before…” He felt lips on his once again and simply gave up trying to fight with the man any further. There was no point in trying to talk to him… Whatever happened at this point would just have to happen. He drew Michael closer to him, letting himself feel the warmth of a human body… A warmth he no longer was able to feel. He sighed contentedly at the contact and let Michael’s lips trail down his neck. “This is a bad idea.” He tries one last time to talk to his human but it does nothing to end the situation. He breathes in the scent of the other man as Michael presses his body even closer to him. He could feel the growing predicament in his human’s jeans. Despite himself a smile crossed his lips. He hummed, reaching a hand down to cup him through the fabric. Michael groaned softly, fueling him on as he gave a gentle squeeze. The man leaned into the touch and let his head fall back. Michael’s hands slid down to his shoulders, gripping tightly as if his life depended on it. 

“David...” The way his name rolled off his tongue was even more alluring than the look on his face… Those hands found their way to his jacket, pushing at it until it slid down his arms. He discarded it quickly and let his own hands move to remove Michael’s. They began the slow journey toward the bed, throwing off clothes along the way. Shirts fell to the floor, shoes kicked off into the darkness, pants slipping down knees and ankles until they were able to pull their feet from them. They made it to the bed just before they began to work on their boxers. Once they were removed, David pulled Michael down with him. They landed lightly on the mattress and David drew his hand up to push the man’s hair back. 

“Michael…” He spoke softly, moving his hands down to touch the man’s back. The man didn’t say anything, simply kissing his neck and drawing him closer. David sighed softly, trying his best not to let it get to him. He rolled, changing their positions and drawing his hands down the man’s legs. “I’m sorry…” He said before they even began. Michael still said nothing but David didn’t mind now. He moved one hand up sucking on his fingers for a moment before drawing them back down. The tips of his fingers sought out the man’s entrance, gently prodding at it, testing the waters. The man didn’t so much as move. He pushed one in and this time received a slight flinch. David moved down, pressing his lips along the man’s stomach. He kissed along his flesh until he reached his member. He pressed a gentle kiss to the head before trailing his lips down. Michael sighed out, leaning his head back. 

“Damn...” Was the only word he uttered. David smiled at that, drawing his lips back to the tip before parting them to take the member in in full. The man beneath him jerked, his body tensing. A hum left him as he gently bobbed his head, pushing a second finger inside and giving them a gentle thrust. Michael gave a sound that was essentially a whimper. He wasn’t sure if it was a sound of pleasure or of pain. He wanted to apologize again but instead focused on the task at hand. His lips tightened around the man’s member as he pressed his fingers deeper in search of the man’s prostate. He was only aware that he found it when Michael gave a sudden thrust of his hips and a moan. He smiled around the man’s member and brushed along the point of pleasure over and over again. His human whined, reaching a hand out to grip his hair. “David… Please.” The tone of his voice was strained and David glanced up at him, shaking his head slowly. He pushed a third finger in, making the human tense and tighten his fingers in his hair. He stretched his human carefully and pressed them against his prostate gently. The man beneath him was panting lightly and the skin of his thighs trembled. He smiled, finally pulling off the man’s member and running his tongue over his lips. He pushed himself up and drew his fingers from the man. He trailed his tongue over his hand for a moment, long enough to slick his hand and in turn slick his member. His eyes trailed to Michael’s as if to ask for permission but the man kept his mouth shut and his eyes closed. He didn’t ask for permission, lining himself up carefully.

The seconds felt like they slowed down as he pushed himself through the tight ring of muscle. Michael’s eyes opened at that, his lips pursing tightly and his hands landing on the sheets and squeezing them in a death grip. David was convinced that if he squeezed them any harder they’d rip. He pressed a kiss to the man’s lips, trying to take his mind off the pain he was likely feeling. It felt like an eternity before Michael finally let out a breath. “It’s okay.” He stated softly. “Go ahead.” It was the only prompting that he needed. He began a gentle motion, drawing himself out only to push himself back in slowly. The man beneath him bit his lip and whimpered. He hoped that was a good sign… But he had little way of knowing. He rocked his hips carefully, watching the way that Michael reacted to each movement. After a time he finally let out a quiet moan and moved one hand up to David’s back. His nails were blunt but he could feel them digging in his skin. “David...” His tone was almost begging… And David finally picked up a quicker pace. He glanced down, taking in where the two of them were connected and he disappeared inside the man. 

“Michael…” David smiled, lowering his head to press his lips to the man’s pulse-point. “You’re so warm...” He sighed out.

“Do it...” Michael whispered, drawing his other hand up to the man’s hair. “I know you want to...” At first he wasn’t sure what the man meant… What was he talking about? It dawned on him a moment later… He was giving him permission… He was welcoming him. Michael tilted his head to the side, closing his eyes and waiting. “It’s okay...” David’s thrusts faltered slightly as he debated whether it was really okay to go through with it… What if he hurt him? What if he drank too much? He shook his head slowly.

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

“It’s okay.” Michael insisted. “Do it.” He could barely focus. The temptation of Michael’s blood… It was one that was hard to resist. The thought alone had his fangs extending. After a moment he finally gave in, pressing them gently against the man’s flesh. The first puncture into his skin made the man tense… But he soon relaxed and moved his hand down to David’s neck as if to hold him there. David groaned, trying his best to focus. His mind was torn between his thrusts and the taste of blood filling his mouth. Michael’s blood was sweet and warm and he pressed his body closer to the man as he drank. His thrusts grew harder and faster as he sucked on the wound to keep the blood flowing. Michael tightened his fingers on his neck and gave a moan, one that was guttural and desperate. He was getting close… David took pride in knowing he was able to bring his human to this point… He changed his angle slightly and brushed Michael’s prostate in the process. A cry left his humans lips and he repeated the action… over and over until his partner was practically sobbing. He moved his hand down, wrapping it around Michael’s member and pumping him in time with his thrusts. He licked at the wound on the man’s neck to slow the blood before drawing his lips away and pressing them instead to the other man’s. Michael whimpered into the kiss and desperately moved his hips in time with his partner. It took exactly five – David had counted – more thrusts to bring his human tumbling over the edge with a desperate moan. As his partner twitched in the aftermath of his pleasure David quickened his thrusts in a desperate chase of his own orgasm. After a few more thrusts he finally reached his brink and his body released with a shudder. He closed his eyes, pushing his face into the crook of his human’s neck as he rode out the waves of pleasure. Michael remained still, his eyes closed and his breathing rapid. When David pulled out the man whimpered but made no move to change position. David collapsed on his back beside the man, sighing softly as he watched his human regain his composure. His hands folded on his chest as he looked to the ceiling and waited… But Michael said nothing… He was almost afraid to break the silence. Would it anger his human if he did so? 

Finally, he gave in and spoke softly. “Still want to kill me?” He asked, his eyes watching the ceiling. He wasn’t sure if he even really wanted the answer. Michael glanced at him out of the corner of his eye.

“I… don’t know.” He admitted. 

“If you plan to, can we at least wait until tomorrow? I’m exhausted.” His words finally got a laugh from the human and Michael rolled to face him. 

“Yeah… okay. We can wait until tomorrow. I’m too tired to try to kill you anyway.” Michael stated as he rubbed his eye. “I uh…”

“You don’t have to say anything.” David stated, watching him for a moment before turning his attention back to the ceiling. 

“Yeah...okay.” He sighed softly before moving to pull one of the pillows under his head. “Is… It alright if I crash here?”

“Of course. Promise you’ll be safe for tonight.” David sat up and stretched his arms. After a moment he leaned over the human and dug in his discarded jeans for the pack of cigarettes he’d stashed in the pocket. He pulled them free and shifted up to lean his back against the wall.

“I’ll take your word for it.” Michael smiled before closing his eyes and adjusting his position on the bed. David reached out, drawing the long forgotten blanket over the man. He watched Michael for what felt like an eternity… until the man had long since fallen asleep and his breathing had steadied. The wound on his neck had scabbed over already and he was glad to see that it wasn’t bleeding anymore. He licked his lips, drawing in what was left of the blood on them before reaching a hand up to brush over them. He wasn’t sure what was going to happen tomorrow… What was going to happen a week from now. If the man laying here now killed him… he thought he’d be okay with it. He’d accept it. At least he’d gotten to taste him before he did. He smiled and turned his attention out the window. He hoped, though, that Michael chose to spare him… and he hoped, however futile it may be, that the man would choose to stay…

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah... I'll probably write more of these two eventually but for now just... I hope you enjoy??? Also does anyone even belong to this fandom anymore? XD


End file.
